


Protector of the Realm

by Greens



Category: The Quest (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the nobility and bravery of these knights was inspiring to the child. He admired these men. He wanted to be like them. He wanted to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



> For lady_ragnell. Happy Yuletide!! I hope you enjoy this:)

CRASH!

Sparks flew as metal clashed with metal. Weapons were flying, catching each other with a flourish; such a well choreographed display. Iron clad warriors hoisted heavy swords and held them at the ready, waiting for the loud, booming order to attack. Then…

CRASH!

Young Ansgar sat atop a small wall, watching as the knights of Everealm practiced. A bright smile was painted across the young boy’s face as he followed each warrior’s movements and stance. Something about the nobility and bravery of these knights was inspiring to the child. He admired these men. He wanted to be like them. He wanted to be a hero. 

Ansgar tried to stay out of the way, but he was enthralled. He loved to watch these men, some young some old, hone their craft. The swords were his favorite. While arrows and cannons could be used for long distance fighting, the sword was like a part of the person who used it. It became and extension of the man holding the weapon. 

Ansgar locked his eyes onto the head knight. He was a tall man, with dark hair and piercing eyes. He wasn’t much older than the others, but his skill was unmatched. He watched as the man thrust his own sword into the dirt before running a hand over his coarsely stubbled face. An air of exhaustion blew past his lips.

“Do it again!” the knight called out. “And do it right this time! Everealm will fall if you fight like this! Again!!”

Ansgar crawled down from the wall to watch them closer. The sword swinging took up again the young boy was nearly knocked off his feet by the echoing of their contact.

CRASH!

CRASH!

Ansgar marveled at the men dancing around; swords clanked and sparks flew off the iron as they clashed, causing a light show of grand proportions. Mud showered the small clan of men, leaving them barely recognizable. 

Young Ansgar moved closer at a crawl. He knew he was not allowed to step into the practice grounds, but he wanted to get a better look. He needed to get a better look. All he wanted when he got older was to be a man like these men were. All he wanted to was to swing a sword in defense of Everealm. 

Removing his sword from the ground, the older knight weaved between the fighting men, shaking his head. He yelled corrections at his men, ducking once or twice as not to lose his head to the heavy iron weapon wielded incorrectly. He looked around, a caught a glimpse of a tiny figure snaking its way towards the field. 

“Weapons down!” he called to the men and he was met with immediate response. He looked at the tiny boy, who now realized that he had been noticed. “Ansgar!” the knight’s tenor echoed. “Come here boy.”

The child’s eyes were wide with nerves and lowered his head to shuffle to the man in charge. 

“Yes sir…” the boy whispered so softly it was barely audible. 

The older man looked down at the child as if he was studying him. It was like he was taking in every detail of the boy in this very moment and committing it to memory. He reached over and picked up two wooden practice swords and handed one to the child.

“On my word” the knight said and Ansgar’s face lit up. 

“Yes sir!” he beamed, taking the wooden sword from the taller man. He took a stance similar to the one he had seen the young men in training take. 

“Square your shoulders.” The older man explained. “And lift your elbows just a little.” He corrected the child gently. “That’s it. Are you ready?”

“Ready!!”

The small group of knights had all gathered around to watch their fearless leader and this tiny child. It was like the older knight was a different man with the boy. For the first time, they saw their instructor smiling. 

“Now.” The man said and he swung the wooden sword, meeting it with the boy’s.

Ansgar smiled and laughed, meeting each of the older man’s blows with one of his own. He moved just like the knights he watched practice every day, even though he was very small and very much a little boy.

“You can’t escape me!” Ansgar giggled, swinging his sword with great thought.

He caught the knight’s weapon and it fell to the dirt. The company all cheered and young Ansgar beamed proudly. 

“That’s enough for today!” The knight told his men. “Go clean up! Get yourselves something to eat! I will see you all tomorrow!”

The men dispersed and Ansgar waited behind. 

“I did well, papa?” the little boy asked proudly as the older knight put everything away. 

“You did very well son.” He said with a nod. “You were very brave to fight in front of all of those knights.”

“I’m going to be a knight one day, papa” he said, helping to clear away the mess from the practice. “I’m going to be the best knight in all the realm. Just like you!”

“I have no doubt, my boy.” The man chuckled. “You have the heart of a knight and the mind of one as well.”

“I’m going to be even bigger and stronger than anyone!!” Ansgar said. “The strongest knight ever and I’m going to defeat alllll of our enemies.”

The older man stopped and looked at his son. He crouched down in front of him. “Ansgar…” he said gently. “You will be a strong knight. Of this I am sure. But remember, my son. Remember that strength isn’t what makes a person a hero. There are many factors that make someone a hero. “

The boy looked at him quizzically. “Like what papa?”

“Like… bravery” he said. “And heart… patience and a sharp mind. And the ability to work with others towards a greater goal.”

“I can do all of that” Ansgar smiled.

“A good knight must be able to help others do that as well” he explained and took the young boy’s hand so that they could walk home. “And you, my boy…. You are going to make a wonderful protector. Of this I am sure.”

THE END


End file.
